


Morning Meal

by Dark Stars (ivorybyrd)



Series: Gundam Wing Prompts [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: "coffee" is code for coitus, M/M, Morning After, One Night Stand, Quatre doesn't cook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivorybyrd/pseuds/Dark%20Stars
Summary: Trowa wakes after a very interesting night with Quatre. Deciding to make breakfast, Trowa learns that this young diplomat has a very empty, and very depressing kitchen.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Got this prompt from SewingYoukai on Tumblr! The prompt was from the one night stand list and the theme was "nothing in the kitchen'!

How could anyone seriously sleep like that? Trowa wondered as he stared for the fourteenth minute at the blonde in the bed next to him. First off, it was somewhat adorable, secondly, most adults, including himself could not at all sleep on their front, with their knees tucked in under their stomach and chest. Maybe this was a drunk sleep thing? They sure had plenty of hard cider last night at Relena’s winter party. 

Trowa had finally succumbed to his little crush and walked Quatre home. Where the Sandrock pilot insisted upon coming up for coffee to help them “sober”, in which Trowa didn't realize that “coffee” didn't actually mean he was going to sober up to leave that night. 

Case and point, still naked, still in a plush bed with sage green sheets, white down blanket and afraid to get out of bed because it was freezing outside. They had laughingly opened up the windows because the hot drinks before had left them a bit too willingly to get out of their clothes. 

Trowa slipped some towards the edge of the bed, and thankfully at least found his boxers and teeshirt. Pants still remained missing in action, though he’d remained un-surprised given some of the missing memories last night. 

He sat up in bed and pulled on his sweater and slipped the boxers under the covers and slipped out of bed. 

Quatre’s apartment was definitely nice, but that had been an understatement. However given that Quatre was an artist at heart, it was kind of cluttered. He had books randomly strewn places, his computer desk had a takeout box on it with fork sticking out still. Along with an old mug with a tea string over the lip. There was a small vacuum slowly racing across the floor that he had to stop over as it did it’s job. There was a couch with some folded 

Trowa decided that since he was talked up to be a good cook, that he’d make them breakfast. Quatre had said a few times that he’d like to try his cooking, so that was consent right? 

He found his pants finally, in the front room under the stainless steel coffee table, that would make sense since… his mind went to goo remembering how it all started on the couch. He shook his head back and forth to clear his thoughts, the last thing he needed was to re-energize that desire this early. 

Quatre probably needed something to eat, he’d be hungry. 

Trowa found the kitchen, like most of the apartment, it was somewhat expensive and kind of confusing. Unlike most of the apartment, it was clean, and nearly bare. 

The fridge had mostly leftovers, from boxes to plastic containers with questionable leftovers. Trowa searched for eggs, found none. He looked for any kind of protein, and only found a somewhat off smelling half package of bacon. He threw that away. Pulling away from the fridge he sighed, looking around for a pantry door. The kitchen was mostly metal, save for the cabinet doors that had been a mix of metal and glass. Looking in each it had felt like he was in a kitchen on a commercial set than in a lived in one. The only thing Quatre had in abundance was tea and coffee. So he started a pot of coffee and went back to searching. 

The pantry, he found, must have been Quatre’s deepest secret. 

Not only had the other man lived possibly on takeout and the good will of his family or friends to bring him food, but he had a pantry full of quick meals. He couldn't fault Quatre, he lived alone, worked a lot, traveled everywhere. At least most of the quick meals were brands he wasn’t familiar with, which could mean anything from high priced organic food markets, or from other countries. 

He found a familiar cylinder can of oatmeal, that was better than nothing, and in the cold morning they’d probably appreciate it. He grabbed the canister and set it on the countertop and popped open the lid. 

Rice.

He checked the canister and there was no indication of its differed contents. He moaned, “Damnit.” 

“Trowa?”

He turned, having to catch the rice-filled canister lie before it fell to the floor. Quatre was standing in an oversized black night shirt, and briefs, arms wrapped tightly around his front. “M-morning,” Trowa stuttered, his neck and cheeks growing warm seeing the other with his messy morning hair and bare pale legs. 

“What are you doing?” Quatre asked. 

“Trying to make breakfast?” Trowa eyed him, “Aren’t you cold?” 

“Freezing actually, but I had worried you’d left, and then heard you rummaging through my kitchen.” Quatre smiled, “Glad to see you’re still here.” 

Trowa smiled back, and sheepishly chuckled. “Not to be rude, but do you want to go to my place for breakfast?” 

Quatre’s face burned with some slight embarrassment but he smiled past it. “Sure,” he said, “Sorry, I don’t cook.” He ran a hand through his hair, trying to fix the mess of blond that probably was half Trowa’s fault. 

Trowa had put away the canister of lies and came back to the other and pushed some hair from his face. “Its ok, though you may want to get some pants on before we out.” 

Quatre side eyed the bedroom, and tried to screw his smile back into a serious one. “Well, I could, but traffic will be terrible and its quite cold out and the bed is still warm.” His face kept growing darker red with each word. 

Trowa understood, and picked up the shorter, now laughing, blonde over his shoulder and carried him back to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
